Lives of the Damned
by M. Devine-Pride
Summary: This one takes place after Metroid Prime 3. The character's name is Reese.


**I do not own Metroid, its characters, etc. I only own this particular plot. I also don't own the Mustang Car Company.**

**REVIEW OR BE CURSED (Not Really)**

Reese crept around the corner of the hallway, pulling a black knife and a silenced pistol from his black leather duster. He also pulled a shiny black gas mask onto his face, hiding it completely from view.

He sidestepped down the hall until he was at the door with a plaque on the front that said:

Jim Bordeau

Manager

Good, he thought, this was the person he needed to kill; his confidence grew when he heard multiple voices within.

Cocking the gun, he smashed through the door and immediately began shooting at the completely bewildered bodyguards. A broad-shouldered man took an assault rifle from beneath the desk he was sitting at and fired at Reese, who grabbed the limp body of a guard and used it as a shield, watching the blood fly from it. He stood there until he heard the telltale sign of an empty clip.

Throwing the body, he jumped over the desk and tackled the man through the window, wrestling through the freefall. He grabbed the man's hand and activated his rocket-pack with the other.

"I'll pay you anything," the man pleaded, "ANYTHING!" as they hovered at least hundred feet in the air.

"What's your name?" Reese asked, boredom dripping in his voice.

"Jim Bordeau! I'm your bounty, right? But please, I'll pay you to say I'm dead!"

"No. Can I borrow your hand? Thanks." And before Jim had any more time to beg, Reese took his knife out and cut cleanly through Jim's wrist, and he grabbed the disembodied hand and placed it in a leather bag. He watched the screaming body fly to the ground and crunched, all life leaving it.

Reese watched the limp form on the ground to check it was dead, and then flew a few blocks toward the west side, landing in front of a newspapers stand. The old man inside took no surprise at the sudden appearance of Reese, covered in blood.

"Good evening, Reese." The old man said.

"It's two in the morning, Kennek, you're getting too old," Reese picked up an issue of the paper," Newest issue?"

"Yeah; two bucks."

"Extortionist," Reese muttered as he slapped down the money. He leaned against the stall and opened the paper, and saw a large color picture of an armored figure with gold and red plated armor. The headline next to it said,

**-Samus Aran saves universe from Leviathan crisis-**

"Again!" Reese muttered, "She's got to be freaking rich by now."

"I bet she's a snob." Kennek said, reading over his shoulder.

"Same."

Reese looked at the picture for another moment, then folded up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket, "You better get home soon, Kennek. I don't want you to get mugged or something."

"Haha," Kennek laughed," You just risked your life to kill someone with at least twenty bodyguards, and you're worried about me?"

"That's different. I'm young and fully capable of killing a few wimpy guards. You on the other hand…" he trailed off

"I suppose you're right," Kennek agreed. He looked around the corners of the deserted street to look for any eavesdroppers, and then whispered," I got a new weapon for you."

He reached into the shelf next to him and pulled a long rifle with a scope and flashlight. It also had a grapple lasso attached to the end of the barrel. But it looked ancient and decrepit.

"So… what is it." He asked after a long silence.

"You idiot," Kennek said, disappointment in his voice," This is a Model 4 EarthRiot Assault Rifle. This was made around 2026."

"So it's about a hundred years old. Can this thing take shooting a bullet? This tech is ancient."

"That's what so incredible. It's a century old, but it exceeds today's weapons standards."

"Then why don't they still make them."

"The military deemed them to dangerous and had them destroyed. These go at least 5,000 pounds per second. This would take down a star cruiser **if **shot in the right spot."

"How did you get this?" Reese asked, deeply interested now.

"My grandfather's grandfather was on the weapons team. He passed it down to his father and so on till it got to me. Now I give it to you."

"Well, thanks," Reese said," Um, well I guess I better go." He activated his jetpack," See you later, Kennek."

"Be careful." Kennek said as he waved.

Hours later, Reese sat at his computer, deleting Jim Bordeau's name from a long list, yawning as he did so. He had accepted and completed over fifty bounties during the week and was getting more offers by the day. He hadn't slept well lately, and his brother from the Galactic Federation was still encouraging him to join, saying that a bounty hunter was a disgraceful position. Yes, his week was not going well.

He yawned and stretched again, standing up and grabbed his coat and grudgingly walked from his apartment. He then opened his garage and got into a 1968 Cherry Red Mustang, a car at least a hundred and fifty years old. Most people thought it was a piece of junk with today's standards, but in truth, most land vehicles had not advanced besides than advanced GPS's and all were solar-powered. Reese had gotten these upgrades, but had tried to keep the car in it's original beauty.

He put the key in ignition and began the long drive the Galactic Federation Headquarters to collect his bounty and visit his brother.

Samus sat in the ship's command chair, dozing at the controls because of how completely exhausted she was. Her recent mission in stopping the Leviathan crisis, then her fight with Dark Samus and the celebration afterwards had practically killed her with fatigue. She woke with a star as the computer (Programmed with Adam Malkovitch's mind) said," Any objections with Hypersleep, Lady?"

"No, I can't. We need to get to the GF HQ before any rest."

"But you need rest Samus. Why do-"

"No, Adam. I need to be alert. I will rest when I have gotten my next order."

"I'm confused." He said after a thoughtful pause.

"About what? I was quite clear."

"Why did you leave the GF if you were going to just take more orders from a CO, but just in a different position?"

"But I…"she struggled with an answer," You know why I left. It was your fault that I left."

"You think I _**WANTED**_ to do that! That was my little brother! Of course I didn't want to do that. If I had let you go and try and save him, you'd be dead too!"

After a sub-zero cold and uncomfortable silence, Samus said with malice," I'm going to sleep. Get us to HQ" She stood up and walked into her bedroom in the back of the ship and slammed the door behind her.

"Women," Adam muttered as he input the coordinates," You think you know them…"


End file.
